whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Shades of Gray
For the booklet that was bundled with Street Fighter Storytellers Screen, see Shades of Gray (SF) Shades of Gray is the third book in the Orpheus series, and the second supplemental sourcebook. The book opens with a horrifying event that alters the fabric of the world of ghosts, and how things will only get worse from there... Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :"This is Radio Free Death..." :...the voice of the afterlife. Hundreds have died from taking tainted pigment, but what the media doesn't know is that all those addicts have become ghosts. We have an epidemic of lost souls on our hands, and the scavengers are coming out of the woodwork. What you've got to wonder, my loyal listeners, is who poisoned the drugs and why are Spectres building hives?" :Die Harder :Hundreds die from taking tainted drugs on the streets, revealing another truth behind the Orpheus Group. In addition to offering new challenges and dangers, '''Shades of Gray' introduces a new enemy, who is responsible for the drug pigment. But fear not. With this rising evil comes hope in the form of new information, new Horrors, and new allies.'' Prologue: Plummet The opening focuses on Tom Hayes and how the sudden, brutal death of his daughter at a rave leads him to become a Spectre. Introduction As in all of the other Orpheus books, this chapter explains this book's part in the metaplot using movie structure analogies, and has recommended movies for the reader to watch to help them feel the atmosphere of the book. It also offers short previews (via Radio Free Death) of things to come in the metaplot. Chapter One: The Pale Horse The main campaign details an elaborate plan to poison hundreds of pigment addicts via strychnine, creating a huge number of new ghosts to be used to create a Spectral hive. Chapter Two: The Living Ensemble This section talks about the adversaries in this particular part of the metaplot, as well as the growing use of pigment and pigment cults. Chapter Three: The Unearthed Player's Guide For the first time, the Phantasm Shade is revealed, as well as the new Third-Tier Horrors for all Shades and new Backgrounds. Chapter Four: Storytelling the Dead This chapter details many of the secrets behind Spectral society and the existence of pigment. It also provides several chronicles to serve as points of interest and investigation. Memorable Quotes "'She shouldn't be up,' Tom whispered, sitting on the still and silent dance floor, cradling the young woman. 'It's past her bedtime.'" — Plummet "Tom wanted to wake up. But ghosts don't sleep. Not in the way that matters anymore. Tom had to be with her. No matter the cost." — Plummet Characters * Grace Ishida - The Phantasm Signature Character. * Terrence Green - The voice behind Radio Free Death. * Tom Hayes - He thought things couldn't get any worse... * Sarah Hayes - ...and yet they did. * Lucas Broad - The true head of the Blasphemers. * Carlton Jackson - Another major member of the Blasphemers. * Jason Hein - Flatliner, a lackey of Uriah Bishop, and overseer of the Temple of the Mother of Vision. * Bruno Tavoularis - Flatliner and controller of the Church of the Angelic Host. * Harper Forester - Flatliner and maintainer of both First Step and the Aphrodite Society. Terminology Aphrodite Society, Blasphemers, Church of the Angelic Host, First Step, Mayfair Greens, National Security Agency, Phantasm (Orpheus), Pigment, Radio Free Death, Spectral hive, Temple of the Mother of Vision, Terrel and Squib Category:Orpheus Books Category:2003 releases